


Breakfast food

by plantbaby



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 19:10:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6717799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plantbaby/pseuds/plantbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘Mmm, yes. Bring it back to bed, would you?’ Magnus answered as he kissed the sensitive spot behind Alec’s ear and nipped at his earlobe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast food

Alec stirred as the afternoon light streaming through the window reached his face, making him frown and murmur with annoyance. He nuzzled into Magnus’ neck, trying to hide himself from the sun. He let out a tiny groan as he resurfaced from his sleepy haze and he breathed into the comforting smell of his warlock. 

He felt his stomach rumble and he huffed a laugh. He blinked his eyes open, squinting as the light blinded him for a few seconds and having disentangled himself from Magnus’ embrace, he sat up in the bed. He smiled as he looked down and admired his boyfriend. Magnus was curled up with his hand under his cheek, sound asleep, his breathing steady and deep. Alec reached out and caressed his cheekbone, taking in Magnus’ kiss-bruised lips, smudged eyeliner and ruffled hair; he was gorgeous like this. He winced as he noticed a bite mark on his collarbone - Magnus was going to scold him for that. 

He slipped out of the bed and tiptoed out of the bedroom, wiggling into a pair of boxers he found on the floor. He yawned as he made his way to the kitchen almost tripping over the Chairman Meow. For a minute, he entertained the idea of ordering in, but he decided against it. He didn’t know how to cook, but he could make a mean French toast and with Magnus’ sweet tooth, he was sure that the warlock wouldn’t scoff at it. He got out the eggs, milk, bread and spices from the fridge and cupboard and spent the next five minutes searching for a bowl and a pan. He finally found them in an oven and shook his head at Magnus’ sometimes bizarre habits. 

He whisked all of the ingredients together, adding an abundance of cinnamon and sugar, and just as he started dipping the bread in the mixture, he felt two familiar arms slipping around his waist and  embracing him from behind. Magnus nuzzled sleepily into the nape of Alec’s neck, his breath making him shiver and pressed a kiss against the knob of Alec’s spine. 

‘What are you doing up? The bed was cold, woke me up,’ he mumbled against Alec’s skin. Alec chuckled and turned his head to press his lips against Magnus’ forehead. 

‘I was hungry. Want some toast?’ He asked as Magnus peeked over his shoulder to see what he was making.

‘Mmm, yes. Bring it back to bed, would you?’ Magnus answered as he kissed the sensitive spot behind Alec’s ear and nipped at his earlobe. He turned back to go back to bed and Alec watched him go, fascinated by the way Magnus swayed his hips as he walked, his bare ass on display. Alec huffed to himself and turned back to finish the food; they will need the nourishment. 


End file.
